


Don't Stop Me Now

by bonotje



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tom leaves the house and Dougie is home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Me Now

"Bye Tom, have fun with Giovanna tonight!" I said opening the front door to let out a nervous Tom. Tom was picking up Gi at her work to go on a Valentine's date. He was all smartly dressed; hair gelled up and rose in hand.

"How do I look Doug?" Tom asked nervously.

"You look fine Tom, stop worrying!"

"Mhm, oke I'll just go now or else I will never leave. Bye Dougie, I won't be home till late."

"Yeah I know, now go and have fun with your gorgeous girlfriend. Wouldn't want to late her wait, would you?"

"No, no, oke I'll go," Tom said while he walked of to his blue mini cooper. I waved one last time before closing the door.

"Ah finally," I sighed to the now empty house.

I sat down in front of the TV and started surfing through the 200+ channels. In the end I settled on some music channel with bare able music. While I listened to the music playing in the background I checked up on my tweets. Most of them weren't interesting at all; I didn't even know why I followed those people. But then my eye fell upon a tweet from Harry.

'I'm bored and lonely' it said.

While I checked up on my other tweets Party Girl started to play on the music channel. I looked up and saw Harry as a vampire biting some girl. He looked all hot and bothered playing his role and a smile appeared on my face. He was so nervous shooting that scene, but he did great in the end only needing a few shots. I kept on watching our music video and the smile on my face grew even bigger, I had a great idea that would cure Harry's boredom.

'So you're bored :P?' I texted him.

'Yeah mate, there's only shit on TV and everyone else is gone.'

'Same here mate, fancy coming over?' I replied.

'Sure, see you in a bit X.'

We hadn't seen each other for so long. Well we saw each other for band stuff, but we never had time for ourselves. Since I was living with Tom it normally wasn't save to let him come over and he lived with his mates, so that wasn't an option either. We really didn't have moments like these often enough. Keeping this a secret was getting harder and harder. Especially when we didn't see each other in privacy anymore. Lingering looks were more often than not shared during interviews, even interviewers started to notice. Tom and Danny thought it was just us playing though. It hadn't been just playing for a long time though.

Finally the doorbell rang and I opened it to reveal Harry with a big grin on his face. He stepped inside and placed a soft kiss on my mouth, while the door clicked back in place. He broke of the kiss and I pouted slightly, but he only took of his jacket and shoes. And then came back to kiss me properly. Tongues darting inside my mouth, letting me taste that lovely taste that belonged to him. I followed his actions and let my tongue swirl around his. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body closer to him. Only to break the kiss when the need for air became too big. Foreheads touching we looked into each other's blue eyes. A smile appeared on his face. "I missed this, I missed you," he sighed. "Me too, Harry, me too."

"Fancy a drink Haz?" I asked while we walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. What do you have, or should I ask what does Tom have," he said teasingly.

"Do you want alcohol?" I asked cheekily," 'Cause Tom has a lot, beer, wine, whisky, vodka?"

"I'll just go for a beer, let's save the heavier stuff for later," he grinned.

I grabbed two bottles of beer and walked to the living room. We settled down in front of the TV and I started to go through all the channels again. I dropped my head on his shoulder and sighed. I stopped at a porn channel. "Can you believe it, over 200 channels and the only good stuff is porn."

"You'll always have your porn Doug," Harry chuckled.

I sighed again crawling closer to him, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Butty," he said giving me a poke.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said poking back.

"What Doug? What did I do wrong?" he grinned.

"Don't call me Butty, you know I hate it!"

"But Butty, I like to call you Butty," he laughed as he started to tickle me.

I squirmed, trying to get away from his hands. This ended up in me falling to the floor.

He knelt down next to me, bending down to place a kiss on my temple. My hands grabbed onto his shirt pulling him closer to me, so I could kiss him properly. I melted into the kiss, tongues darting out of mouths and fingers tangling into hair. I felt like we had become one, living in our own little bubble. The kiss was full of love and I felt like I was flying just that bit above the ground, only to be taken back to reality by a loud moan coming from the TV. The porn was still playing and when I looked up at the TV I saw a random guy and girl getting it on. As fake as it was it still turned me on, looking from the TV to Harry and back again. I wanted to ride Harry just like the girl was on TV. And when I looked back at Harry again I was met by darkened eyes, a question raised in them. I just nodded and he sprang in action. His mouth latched onto the skin of my neck, fingers moving under my T-shirt. He bit down into my collarbone making me gasp. My head fell back, giving him more access to my throat. He started to suck on the pulse point on my neck, fingers roaming over my chest. I moved my arms up to his head, spurring him on. ".Clothes." Harry groaned. I moved back a little so he could take of my shirt and his mouth was on the newly bared skin before I could even put a finger on his shirt. The sounds on the TV became louder and it only made me more aroused.

I lay back on the floor and started to work on the buttons of his shirt. Finally I worked the shirt open and pushed it of his shoulders. He bent down hairy chest meeting mine, his mouth finding my neck again. Starting to suck on it, definitely leaving marks that I wouldn't be able to cover up. I couldn't care less at the moment though and when he moved on to my nipple I could only moan.

"We should move this upstairs," I grunted as I felt my jeans becoming too tight.

"Mhm," he hummed against my chest. Pressing a chaste kiss onto my lips before he got up reaching out a hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me upright. Chests bumping back into each other. As our mouths met in yet another fierce kiss I started to push him in the direction of the stairs. Climbing the stairs awkwardly as we both wanted, needed the closeness. Finally reaching the top of the stairs I pushed him to the nearest door.

"Wait," he said breaking the kiss, "Doug this is Tom's room."

"Mines too far away. Don't wanna climb another staircase!" I grunted impatiently. And with that I started to push him into the room, closing the door with one swift move of my foot. As his knees met the side of the nicely made-up bed I pushed Harry down on it. Enjoying the dominance I had over him. As my hands found their way to his belt my eyes met his lust filled ones, nothing left of the sparkling blue in them.

"You gonna let me fuck you Harry?" I asked him nibbling on his earlobe. That made him react, moving us over so he was on top of me.

"Never!" he grunted, shaking of his jeans. His hands fumbling with the button and zipper of my skinnies. "God Doug, why do you wear such tight clothes?" he grunted.

"I'm seriously starting to wonder why as well!" I grunted back as the pressure around my cock was finally released, boxers slipping off with the tight material. I felt his gaze turn down to my hardened member standing proudly to the attention. I took his faltering as an opportunity to turn us over again. Straddling his lap I reached out to the bedside table finding condoms and a bottle of lube mentally thanking Tom for this.

"You gonna let me ride you then?" I asked cheekily. A moan escaped his mouth in anticipation.

"Yeah Dougie," he groaned.

"Yeah please, Dougie," I told him.

"God, Dougie please just please," he moaned.

Pleased with his answer I started to prepare myself, getting accustomed to the feeling of my own fingers inside of me. I soon was moaning in pleasure and I knew I was ready for him. Slowly covering Harry's hard on with a condom and lube. Harry let out of whine when I released his cock, but soon gasp when straddled his lap and started to push down on it. I pushed down covering it whole, but then stilled for a second waiting for the slight pain to turn in pleasure.

"Fuck Dougie, so tight!" Harry's hands were now on my hips keeping me up and helping me up and down when I started to move again. Slowly at first, blue eyes locked, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. I reached down awkwardly loosening it from his teeth and giving him a sloppy kiss. I gasped as he started to thrust upwards, hitting my sweet spot as the position had changed.

"Do that again," I gasped. And then we started to work together, thrusts meeting hitting that spot over and over again. Moans escaping from both our mouths as he fucked me into oblivion.

"Oh Harry, please touch me, pleeease," I moaned barely above a whisper. And when his hand started to work on my cock, his cock still buried deep inside me I could feel the tightness in my stomach unknotting. "HarryGonnaCome..." I warned him as a shiver went down my spine, warm seed covering his hand and chest. An incoherent string of FuckHarryFuckSoGood falling from my mouth. And as my ass tightened around him I felt his cock twitch inside me. His eyes firmly closed, mouth agape as moans of my name started to fill to room. I bent down to give him a sloppy kiss spent member slipping out of my arse. I rolled of him and he got rid of the condom as I handed him a tissue to clean himself up.

I snuggled up to him sleep falling over me. As I dosed of I felt him press a kiss to my temple, arms wrapped around me as he to fell asleep.

Later that night:

Hungry eyes bored into the side of my head as I fumbled with the keys trying to open the front door. Finally I got the key in the lock and quickly opened it. Mouth meeting Giovanna's as soon as we were inside. Our jackets falling to the floor as we moved our way upstairs. As I pressed my girlfriend against our bedroom door kissing down her jaw and neck I reached for the doorknob. As I twisted it and opened the door my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. Dougie and Harry were cuddled up in MY bed. The fact that it was Dougie with Harry wasn't that much of a surprise, they always were all over each other. But they were in MY Freaking bed.

"Oh no they didn't," I gasped.

Giovanna turned around a smile spreading across her face at the sight. "Let them be," she sighed.

"But they are in MY bed!"

"Our bed Tom and be quiet you'd wake them up," she answered.

"But, But..."

"We just sleep in his bed, maybe return what he has done to our sheets," she answered cheekily remembering me of what we were about to do before I opened the door. We quickly climbed the next stairs to "Dougie's room", deciding we would deal with this tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I remember writing most of this in my geography class. Writing fic on paper is really awkward, smut in particular.


End file.
